This invention relates to strapping, and more particularly to a composite padded nonstretchable plastic strapping.
While the strapping of this invention is suitable for many and widely varied customary uses of strapping, it has been developed particularly for use as orthodontic headgear strapping (e.g., for orthodontic headgear such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,099, 3,571,930 and 3,765,093, for example), and is also especially useful for other uses where it comes into contact with the skin, e.g., for wrist watch straps and identification straps for hospital use, or for pet animal collars and harness.